Bring Me the Pants of Kim Possible!
by Shallow15
Summary: A mishap causes the new Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer Mark II to become attached to Kim's pants. The catch: She can't remove it or her pants without setting it off.  Not that this is going to prevent several of her foes from trying... Chapter 4 posted.
1. Chapter 1

**BRING ME THE PANTS OF KIM POSSIBLE!**

_A fanfic by Erin Mills_

_"Kim Possible" (C) 2006-2007 Disney_

_Created by Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle_

**A TOP SECRET RESEARCH LAB IN THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS...**

**...YES, _THAT_ TOP SECRET RESEARCH LAB IN THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS**

Shego grabbed the lip of the cliff and flipped herself onto the surface. Behind her, cursing and wheezing, Dr. Drakken slowly inched his way over the cliff and onto level ground. Shego looked down at him with mild disgust.

"You know, Dr. D, it wouldn't kill you to actually USE the gym every once in a while." she said.

"I..DO...gasp use the gym!" Drakken wheezed from where he was lying flat on the ground.

"Yeah, soaking in the jacuzzi for three hours a week doesn't technically count as using the gym."

"Could we please dispense with the criticism of my exercise habits and get on with it?" Drakken said, getting to his feet. "The world isn't going to conquer itself."

"I quite agree," came a refined Latin voice. Shego and Drakken turned to see Senor Senior, Sr. standing behind them, clad in mountain climbing gear, smiling amusedly. Behind him, his son, Senor Senior, Jr., was holding an ominous looking pistol at them.

"Now, then, Dr. Drakken," Senior said amicably, "If you would be so kind as to stand aside, my son and I will be taking the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"Not a chance!" Drakken snarled. "Dementor tried this before and I'm not letting it happen again!"

"I don't even know why you want to steal the damn thing again." Shego said, "Both times you had it, you nearly ended up unravelling reality as we know it."

"Shego," Drakken hissed through clenched teeth, "A little SUPPORT would be helpful!"

"Nevertheless," Senior said, "We will be taking the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and I certianly hope you won't interfere, otherwise, I'm afraid we will be forced to use our freeze ray on you."

Drakken frowned. "SHEGO!"

Shego grinned evilly and flared up her hands, taking a step towards Junior. Junior grinned nervously and leaned down towards his father's ear.

"Um, Father, she never attacked me with her powers before." he whispered.

"Then shoot her, Junior! It's only temporary." Senior replied. Junior strightened up and pointed the gun at Shego.

Who wasn't there. Junior looked around confused, then gurnted as Shego dropped form the sky and plowed into him, knocking him to the ground. Shego grabbed the freeze gun and crushed it into powder. She smiled at Junior again.

"One thing I didn't teach you, SSJ," she said, "Never let anybody know ALL your tricks."

Junior giggled nervously, and Shego turned back to Senior and Drakken. "Well, now what?"

The two supervillains looked at each other, then both bolted for the door to the lab, trying to get ahead of the other. As they reached the door, Senior stuck his cane between Drakken's legs, tripping the mad scientist up. Drakken fell forward and his hand slapped the keypad next to the door.

To the surprise of everyone, the keypad turned green and the door slid open, revealing another unwanted visitor.

"You know," Kim Possible said, her arms folded across her chest. "I really wonder why I even have to bother some days. All I have to do is arrange for my foes to end up in the same place at the same time and poof! Self foiling villains."

"KIM POSSIBLE?" Senior and Drakken yelped. Behind them, Junior leaned over to Shego.

"Why do they sound so surprised?" he asked. Shego snarled.

"Who knows? Excuse me for just a second..."

With a yell, Shego leaped into the air and tackled Kim to the ground. The two of them rolled across the floor snarling, punching, kicking, you know, doing everything that normally happens with your standard Kim vs. Shego fight that we've all seen many, many, MANY times before and that certain fans have been known to watch over and over again trying to find excuses for some sort of physical attraction there, when quite clearly they hate each other's guts and can't possibly...wait, where was I?

Oh right, Shego pounced onto Kim and the two of them started pounding on each other like usual. Whle this was going on, Drakken and Senior decided to take the opportunity to dash into the lab and begin looking for the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. As they spead out, Ron Stoppable appeared.

"All right, boys! Hold it right there!" he cried, posing in what he hoped was a dramatic and intimidating manner. Senior and Drakken strode right past him and further into the lab. Ron deflated and turned dejectedly to Junior, who had entered behind them.

"What does a guy have to do to get taken seriously around here?" he asked. Junior shrugged.

"I do not know. Perhaps it is because you are not quite muscular enough?" he ventured.

"Really?" Ron said. "You think so?"

"Oh yes," Junior said, "I have had many people run away in terror when I ask them to because of my impressive physique."

"Tell me more..." Ron said.

After about three minutes of searching, Drakken turned to Senior.

"All right, as much as I hate to admit this, I can't find the blasted thing. Any luck on your end?"

"Nothing." Senior replied. "It is as if they finally locked it away somewhere more secure."

At this point, when the readers are wondering if the author has completely forgotten about Kim and Shego, and whether this digressionary method of writing is only there to keep him from having to write an annoying amount of exposition, Shego managed to wedge her feet under Kim's rib cage and pushed off, sending the teen hero flying across the room and into a sotrage cabint near Senior and Drakken. The doors of the cabinet flew open and the two of them stared as they saw a small red and yellow, cylindrical device about the size of a soda can sitting on the top shelf. There were five claw like hooks set into the sides and top.

Aside form the size and the hooks, it was quite clearly a smaller version of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Drakken and Senior both stepped forward, trying to figure out how to get to it beofre the other guy did, when Shego flew over their heads and brough a knee down towards Kim's face. Kim somersaulted forward as Shego crashed into the cabinet. The miniature Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer flew out of the cabinet from the impact and sailed through the air. It also made the author realize that writing the phrase "Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer" is going to be the real pain in the ass part of chronicling this story.

Anyway, fourth-wall-breaking-bitching aside, the small Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer flew through the air, and landed smack dab onto the upper right thigh of Kim's pants. There was a metallick "snkt" sound, and the claws clamped down on the khaki fabric. Kim sat up and looked down t her leg. A small green light on the front of the device changed to red and a tinny voice began eminating from an unseen speaker.

"PAN DIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER MARK 2 NOW ARMED. ANY ATTEMPT TO TAMPER WITH OR REMOVE THE DEVICE AFTER THIS TIME WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE ACTIVATION."

The six people in the room stared at each other, then down at Kim's leg, then back up at each other.

"You know," Drakken said slowly, "I have the distinct feeling I left the gas on back at the lair. Shego! Time to go!"

"Right behind you, Dr. D!" Shego said. The two of them left the lab at extremely high speed.

"Junior, I think now would be an excellent time to leave and regroup." Senior said.

"But Father, aren't we going to leave them in a ludicrously over complicated death trap before we go?" Junior asked. Senior sighed.

"My son, do you know what it is like to be sucked helplessly into a vortex in time and space that could easily encompass a space the size of the state of Nevada?" he asked.

Junior considered this for a moment. "No."

"Would you like to find out?" Senior said. Junior considered this for another moment then ran screaming out of the lab. Senior turned back to Kim and Ron.

"Another time then, Kim Possible. Be assured that we will return. Farewell!"

Senior gave a lazy salute and dashed out the door of the lab. Ron and Kim blinked and looked back at the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer attached to Kim's pants.

"Well, now what?" Ron asked. Kim reached down and pulle dout the Kimmunicator.

"Wade? We have a major problem here..."

-


	2. Chapter 2

**THE POSSIBLE HOME. MIDDLETON, USA**

"What do you mean I can't take off my pants?" Kim yelled at Wade. "I just duked it out with Shego, I have school in an hour and frankly, I need a shower, Wade!"

"According to the documentation the scientists had in their files, the PDVI Mark 2 is designed to be used as a method of taking out an enemy's stronghold or supply base. You attach it to something, activate it and the second there's any major disturbance to it, it goes off, creating a vortex--"

"The size of Nevada, we know." Kim finished. "Only now it comes in a convenient travel size. Fantastic. Still doesn't explain why I can't just leave it attached to my pants, and take the pants themselves off."

"That's the problem. The Mark 2 is a prototype that they haven't worked all the bugs out of yet. There's no telling what's going to happen if you were to try to take your pants off with it armed and attached. Same with just cutting the pants up to remove it. I highly recommend not doing anything until they can get there to examine it. We're just lucky you can walk around without it going off."

"Great." Kim said, sitting on her bed. "So I'm stuck with these pants on until...?"

"Um, the scientists are in Berlin at a conference." Wade said, looking embarassed. "I still haven't gotten ahold of them. You're looking at tomorrow at the earliest."

Kim looked at Wade, then frowned. "Waaaade..." she said, growling deep in her throat.

"I'll keep trying!" Wade said quickly, signing off. Kim goraned in frustration and flopped back onto the bed.

"KP?" came Ron's voice form the bottom of her stairs. "You there?"

"Yeah," Kim said, sitting up."Come on up, Ron." She got up off the bed and slipped behing her changing scrim.

"KP?" Ron said, entering the room.

"Behind the screen, Ron." Kim said, tossing her mission shirt and gloves over the top of the screen. "Could you hand me the deodorant off my desk, please?"

Ron grabbed the tube off the desk and handed it to Kim's hand. "Um, Kim, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you aren't taking your pants off are you?"

Kim stuck her head around the side of the screen and gave Ron an evil grin. "Why? You wanna help me get them off?"

Ron gulped and put a hand over his eyes. "No! No no! No...just y'know, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer thing."

Kim giggled. "Relax, Ron, the pants are on. I just figured I could at least change my shirt before school." Taking advantage of Ron's self imposed blindness, Kim dashed out from behind the screen, grabbed her yellow T-shirt with the blue star on the front and pulled it on. "Okay, Ron, you can look now."

Ron took his hand off his eyes and turned to her. "KP, are you sure it's safe for you to go to school? I mean, I know you can walk around with that thing attached to your leg, but what if something happens? One good kick and it could go off!"

"I know." Kim sighed. " I'm just going to have to be careful. I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to get Bonnie to cover cheer practice this afternoon."

"Oh man, that's not going be good." Ron said. From his pants pocket, Rufus popped out and stuck his tongue out.

"Bonnie, nyaggggh!"

"I know, Rufus," Kim said, smiling, as she gathered her school supplies and put them in her backpack. "But there's nothing else I can do until Wade gets ahold of the research team. I can only hope that Drakken and the Seniors decide to hold off on trying to get this damn thing until it's detached."

It should be noted at this point that the universe loves irony. It especially loves it when any hero is in a postion to be highly embarassed.in public.

If you haven't figured out where this is going yet, you clearly need to study the nature of causality and narrative convention.

--

**THE ISLAND LAIR OF DR. DRAKKEN, SOMEWHERE IN THE CARRIBEAN**

"Shego!" Drakken called. "Where are you?"

"One second, keep your pants on!" Shego said, entering the room, a bag of groceries in her hands. "I had to run to the store because SOMEBODY didn't bother to send the henchmen out for milk and bread again."

"Never mind the milk and bread, Shego," Drakken said, turning form the giant monitor in the main lab. Behind him on the screen were assorted schematics of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. "And your words could not have been better chosen."

Shego put the gorceries on a nearby workbench. "You wanna run that by me again, chief?"

"I've managed to get into the computer at the research lab where the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer was kept. Things may not be a bleak as we thought."

"Oh, please, do tell. I'm riveted." Shego said, flopping into a nearby chair.

Drakekn grinned and turned to face her. "If I'm reading this correctly, there may be a chance you can get the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer from Kim Possible."

"Uh huh." Shego said, giving Drakken a look. "As I recall, Dr. D, that PanDam thing is attached to her pants and armed. I don't feel like getting sucked into a rend in the fabric of reality again, thanks very much."

Drakken gestured to the screen. "According to this, if you're fast enough, you could conceivably get her pants, and put them on yourself before it has a chance to off and then it will be OURS!"

Drakken started laughing maniacally. As he did so, Shego frowned and mentally replayed what her employer had just told her. She stood up and walke dover to Drakken, holding her hands in a "Time out" gesture.

"Wait a minute here, Doc," she said, a dangerous tone creeping into her voice. "Are you telling me to do what I think you're telling me to do?"

Drakken stopped laughing when he saw the expression on Shego's face. "Um..yes?"

Shego grabbed the front of Drakken's coat and pulled him close to her face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME YOU WANT ME TO GET INTO KIM POSSIBLE'S _PANTS?"_ Shego screeched.

There was an awkward pause as both of them realized what the evil sidekick had just said. Drakken opened his mouth, and closed it again when Shego let go of him and held up a green flaming hand.

"Okay," Shego said. "Number one: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!

"Number two," she continued, "You do NOT have permission to imagine ANY interpretation of that statement...EVER! And number three, EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

Shego visibly shivered. Drakken held up his hands.

"Look, Shego, if those pants get uninhabited and dropped on the floor, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer goes off. But, if I'm reading these correctly, there's about a five second window before the vortex is opened once it's activated. If you can get the pants off of her and put them on within that five seconds, the Inducer should return to it's primed state without going off."

"Oh God..." Shego said turning away. "You know, I just got those rumors flying on the Villains-R-Us message board to stop. I really don't need to do anything that's going to start it back up."

"I'll pay you triple!" Drakken said. Shego looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Triple?" she asked.

"Plus a month's vacation anywhere you want, all expenses paid!" Drakken added.

"Five star hotel?"

"Yes!"

"Free reign with room service?"

"Yes!"

"And if I decide to seduce some brain dead hunk of beefcake, you'll spring for the condoms?"

"Ye--WHAT?!" Drakken shrieked. Shego just glared at him.

"How badly do you want that damn thing?"

"Grrrraaaaaggh, Fine!" Drakken replied.

"Deal." Shego said. She grabbed a phone and dialed an extension. "It's me. Get the jet ready. TIme to go shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

**MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL, MIDDLETON, USA**

"Gee, Kim," Bonnie Rockwaller said with her usual snarky tone of voice. "I wasn't aware that cargo pants were part of the new gym uniform."

Kim frowned, as several other members of her PE class giggled behind her. She grit her teeth and refrained from comment. Bonnie, however, wasn't done just yet.

"So what happened, K? You do a number on yourself shaving this morning? You know, they DO make dipilatories that don't need razors these days?"

"Shut up, Bonnie." Kim snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, did I hurt the great Kim Possible's feelings?" Bonnie smirked. "What's the matter? You and that geek you're dating get busy and he got disgusted by the stubble on your legs? Overcompensate a little during the grooming this morn--ACK!"

Bonnie's commentary was interrupted by Kim greabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her close.

"You see this?" Kim said, pointing at the Mark 2 attached to her leg. "THAT is a gizmo that, if disturbed, will open a black hole that will suck in the entire state. That includes you, by the way. So I would GREATLY appreciate it if, for one damn day, you could just shut the hell up, Bonnie."

"Let me go!" Bonnie cried. Kim's eyes narrowed.

"You gonna lay off?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Good." Kim let go and Bonnie backed up a couple of paces. "Oh, and Bonnie, I need you to cover for me at cheer practice. Please and thank you."

Bonnie nodded and skulked off to the other end of the class. "Just like every other time." she muttered.

Kim sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. In retrospect, she probably should have asked her parents if she could play hooky until the scientists could be contacted.

"Are we quite finished threatening our fellow students, Possible?" came a commanding voice from behind Kim. She gulped and turned to see Mr. Barkin standing behind her. He was dressed in running shorts, a jacket and ball cap, a silver whistle was around his neck.

"Um, sorry, Mr. Barkin." Kim said. "Teaching the class today?"

"Perceptive as always, Possible." Barkin replied. "Now, you want to explain why you are not in the approved gym class uniform?"

Kim blushed. "Oh boy..."

--

**THE PRIVATE ISLAND LAIR OF SENOR SENIOR, SR.**

Senor Senior, Sr. stroked his chin as he looked over the stolen security footage form the botched raid on the research lab. Kim Possible's interference and accidental attachment to the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer Mark 2, while annoying, was not completely insurmountable.

"Junior?" Senior called. There was no reply. He frowned and got up from his chair, then headed towards the pool.

Junior wasn't there.

"Junior?" Senior called. "JUNIOR!"

"I'm in the lab, Father!" came Junior's voice over the house intercom.

_The lab?_ Senior thought. _Junior never goes to the lab..._

Senior crossed the pool deck and entered the other wing of the house, the one reserved for the world domination and assorted villainy plots. He entered the lab to find Junior working under the hood of the stretch limousine.

"Junior?" Senior asked, coming up behind his son. "What are you doing?"

Junior emerged from unde tthe hood, wiping his hands on a rag.. "I have come up with a plan to get the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer from Kim Possible, Father." he answered, grinning.

"You have?" Senior said, quirking an eyebrow. "But the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer is attached to Kim Possible's pants and armed. How do you intend to get it off of them?"

"I don't." Junior said with a smug grin. Senior blinked, thought for a moment then frowned.

"Junior," he said warningly, "I certainly hope, that in your plans you have not decided to do anything...ungentlemanly?"

Junior blinked, then his face twisted up in an expression of disgust. "Father, EEWWWWWWW!"

Senior nodded. "Very good, my son. Please continue."

Junior pulled himself together and nodded in return. "Thank you. No, it occured to me that the best way to get the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, even though it is attached to Kim Possible's pants, is to get the pants themselves. And what better way to get the pants themselves, than to kidnap Kim Possible!"

Senior blinked, then opened his mouth, but Junior grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the limo.

"Look, Father!" Junior said, opening the door to the limo. "We simply get her into the limousine's back seat. Perhaps offer her a tasty fizzy beverage, then once she has settled back and the car has started moving..."

Junior grinned and slapped a button on the door handle. In the opposite back seat, the seat belt shot out, along with fourteen others and latched themselves around the seat.

"And then we bring her back here and hold her prisoner until we can figure out how to remove the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer...or if we decide to set it off anyway, we can remove Kim Possible in the process! Is it not brilliant?!"

Senior stroked his chin and examined the limo, then turned to Junior. "But, Junior, how do you intend to get Kim Possible into the limo in the first place?"

"By panicking Ron Stoppable into it first. Observe!" Junior pulled a remote control out of his pocket and thumbed a button. A door ont he otherside of the lab opened, revealing an army of brutish looking robots. The robots' eyes glowed green then, as one, they began stalking towards the Seniors in a menacing manner.

Junior thumbed another button and the robots stopped moving. Senior looked at his son.

"So, let me make certian I understand your plan, my son. You intend to uleash this robotic army upon Middleton High School, hoping that they will panic Ron Stoppable into the waiting limousine. You then further hope that Kim Possible will follow him into the limo, where we can capture her and bring her back here as our prisoner, and then work out how to use the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to our advantage?"

"Yes," Junior said, but then his expresison changed. "But there is one condition, Father?"

"Condition?" Senior replied quirking an eyebrow.

"I will not let you use my plan to kidnap Kim Possible, unless...maybe...you let me build that hgih tech recording studio next to my bedroom like I asked?" Junior said meekly.

Senior frowned deeply. "Junior, you would taunt me, your own father, with a brilliant kidnapping plot and exploit my desire for defeat Kim Possible and acquire the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, just to get yourself a recording studio of your own? You would do such a selfish and underhanded thing to me?"

"Um...yes?" Junior answered, his voice going up an octave.

Senior's expression brightened. "I see that you are still able to suprirse me, my son. Yes, by all means, we shall build your recording studio. Once Kim Possible is safely in our clutches." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now, tell me what sort of uneccessarily evil weaponry these robots are equipped with..."

**--**

**MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL, MIDDLETON, USA**

"So," Mr. Barkin said, casting a critical eye over Kim. Kim swallowed and tried to make herself look smaller.

"You expect me to believe that tin can attached to your leg has the capability to create a vortex of doom that will suck in the entire school and surrounding state and THAT is why you can't particpate in class. And this just happens to be the day you were scheduled for the mile and half run." Barkin finished.

"Um, yeah, basically." Kim said, shuffling her feet. Barkin frowned.

"Possible, that is the WORST excuse for getting out of gym class I have ever heard. It's just about as bad as that science project you and Flanner came up with."

"But you have to admit, we were telling the truth." Kim said. She stopped short, and blinked. "Justine..."

Barkin blinked as he remembered the disaster that was the science project day. He glanced down at the can attached to Kim's leg. He knew her reputation. Knew the type of people she dealt with on a regular basis. And while he strived to ensure that she received no special treatment because of her little hobby, he couldn't deny that occasionally, it spilled over into everyday life. Was the idea that a device the size of a soda can could wipe out the state so inconceivable?

"All right, Possible, get lost. You--"

Kim was no longer there. Barkin looked around and saw her disappear into the girl's locker room.

"POSSIBLE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMEWHERE OVER MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL, MIDDLETON, USA**

A green and black supersonic jet hurtled through the sky as it entered Middleton airspace. In the cockpit, Shego smiled to herself and disconnected her oxygen mask. She reached up and removed her helmet. double checked the straps on the harness, set the automatic pilot to return to Drakken's lair, and slapped the "Eject" button.

The cockpit shield blew off with a small explsoion, the pilot's seat following suit. As the seat began it's descent towards earth, Shego unbuckled the seat belt and pushed off the chair. She did an impressive backflip in midair and pulled her arms and legs in, hurtling face down towards the ground.

This was the part of her job she always loved. The anticipation and the rush just before it was time to commit some mayhem. In those blissful few minutes, it didn't matter if she was going to win or lose, all that mattered was that there was going to be damage and destruction.

Shego grinned as she realized that if all went well, not only would there be damage and destruction, but some serious humiliation of Kimmie as well. She reached down for the ripcord on her parachute.

_Ohhh, Princess, you are SO screwed..._

**MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL SCIENCE LAB, MIDDLETON, USA**

"You are SO screwed, Kim." Justine Flanner said as she stood up from where she had been kneeling while examining the Mark II.

"Great," Kim groaned. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Nine and half." Justine replied. "It would be eleven, but considering you can walk, that's a point and a half in your favor."

Justine picked up the Kimmunicator and scrolled through the schematics Wade had sent to Kim. "This is seriously next level stuff. I've read about some of the theories behind how this thing is supposed to work, but I never thought anyone would actually BUILD one."

"Two," Kim said. "This is the new and improved portable version."

Justine looked at Kim, wide eyed. "Somebody built TWO of these things?"

"Welcome to my world." Kim replied.

"In any event," Justine continued. "I can only confirm what Wade said. You can walk around, but jumping, gymnastics, and so on are out, not to mention any sort of martial arts."

"Fantastic," Kim said, slumping down on the stool. "So if Drakken or the Seniors decide to come after it, I'm doomed."

"Yeah," Justine said, "but if they have any sense, they won't. Otherwise, they're going to get sucked into the vortex as well."

"You've seen Drakken. Sense is one of the things he lacks."

Justine frowned. "Good point. Well, that means that the good news is actually going to be helpful then."

"Good news?" Kim brightened. "Good news is...good. Let me have it."

"Well, don't get too excited. From the looks of things, if you hold onto it with one hand, you should be able to stabilize it enough to run at the very least."

"Well, that's something. Maybe I can think of something else." Kim said.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Justine said. "This is just something that I wouldn't even try to mess with. I don't know who these scientists are, but they seriously screwed up by building this thing."

"No big, Justine, at least you found out I can run with this thing on. Maybe with a little luck--"

SUddenly, thewre was a massive booming sound and the building rumbled. Kim instinctively grabbed the Mark II as she and Justine fell to the floor.

"What was that?" Justine said, looking up from the floor. At that point, Ron burst into the science lab.

"KIIIIM! There's an army of blaster carrying giant robots out front!" he screamed.

"Of course there is." Kim sighed. "Looks like we get to put your theory to the test, Justine."

She got to her feet and, still holding the Mark II, dashed out of the lab, Ron following behind her. As they left, Justine noticed the Kimmunicator lying on the floor.

"Kim! Wait! You forgot--" her voice trailed off as something on the schematics caught her eye.

_Hmm...if this were connected with something over HERE...and some wire capable of carrying 30 amps were put here...it won't stop it completely, but it could give her some extra mobility..._

Another tremor rocked the lab, and Justine grabbed the bench to hold herself upright.

"Okay, definitely gonna have to get started now, because she is going to need it."

She picked up the Kimmunicator and left the lab, making her way towards the Shop classroom.

---


End file.
